stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube News
YouTube News is the fictional news station that reports news and weather. The Youtube News cast made an appearance in Act I Part 2 of the Stupid Mario Brothers Movie. It is also the focus of the spinoff YouTube News - Mario and Wario For President. The Youtube News Crew Richard Michael Alvarez Richard Michael Alvarez is the main anchor for Youtube News who doesn't fool around and hate's Chris's weather reports. In one episode, Richard quit his job, leaving Matt as main anchor, but after finding out he needed a job, he replaced Random bum. The next episode had him promoted to weather man, a position he hated, with Chris being co-anchor. In the episode after that, Richard managed to convince his boss, Richard Michael Alvarez, to give him back his anchor position. In recent episode, Richard is shown ripping up and eating dollars in his rage. Matt Provencal Matt is the co-anchor for Youtube News. He assists Richard Michael Alvarez with the news and at the beginning of every broadcast he likes to give himself a cool alternate name, many having a form of alliteration, but ends his introductions by saying, "But you can call me Matt." He, in the iPhone 4 episode called himself Sonic The Hedgehog but didn't say "you can call me Matt" leading to the revelation of Apple's purchase of Sega. There is a thermal beard claus in the YouTube News contract that says you can't have a beard and Matt violated that claus claus Santa Claus by growing a beard and was replaced by Austin Stevenson for a short while before returning. Chris Muller Chris is the weather man on Youtube News and always gives weather reports that are pointless, or contradicts itself (e.g Its a very hot day and I think we can expect snow later). Richard often dreads the weather with Chris. In one episode he got revenge by tying up all the group and making Youtube News into Chris Muller News (Where its all about Chris and sometimes about Chris!) which is dedicated to him entirely and also completely starring him. When Richard became weather man after he quit his anchor position, Chris was made co-anchor until the next episode where he became weather man again. He once refused to report the weather when Richard said that being impaled on spikes is a gentle spring breeze compared to weather with Chris and also replaced Dane as reporter when Dane was absent. Apparantly, the reason Richard hates Chris is because he gave him Cinderella 3 when he wanted the whole of Season One of Stupid Mario Brothers on DVD for his birthday (despite it breaking copyright infringement). Dane Cook Dane is the reporter on Youtube News that reports news and interviews people. In the Haloween episode, Dane was absent as he didn't show up for work and was replaced by Chris. He was absent for four months until the Toy Story 3 episode where he explained that he was kidnapped, beaten with a left shoe and barely escaped with his life using only his tie and a box of crayons. He also said a film was going to be made about it. Due to Richie and Dane splitting, Dane won't be appearing in future installments. Julian Petruzzelli Julian Petruzzelli was the Side Officer for Youtube News that reported Mario, Luigi and Peach's arrest in The Movie. He in one episode created his own news show called Internet Action News and got everyone except Richard on his show. Julian is currently in Dane's position in YouTube News. Doug Orofino Doug Orofino originally appeared as the sports announcer of Youtube News, where he would usually give a report of a sport event that already happened (except for the Fred episode where he said that baseball was out and basket ball was in). He was dropped due to him moving away. Austin Stevenson Austin Stevenson temporarly replaced Matt as Co-Anchor for the Michael Bay SUCKS! episode. He acted idotic and extremely emotional about what they were talking about. Random Bum The Random bum on the street usually yells out "........ sucks" except on the Mothers Day episode where he yelled "Mothers Day doesn't suck?", The Day The Earth Stood Still Episode where he was about to yell something but didn't in the end, the 'Banjo-Kazooie Nuts And Bolts' episode where he yelled "I don't play games!", the 'Disney Sequels' episode where he yelled "I hate Disney sequels!", the Harry Potter 6 episode where he yelled "Warner Brothers!", the Star Trek episode where he said calmly "May you live long and prosper." and in the Twilight: New Moon episode where he yelled "New Moon rocks!". In the Hannah Montana episode when The crew cuts the cameras to Newoldlittlebigtown. The town has been flooded because someone left the water running, and the bum screams "Water everywhere!" In the Directors episode, he bought the rights to the Halo Movie screaming "Halo Sucks!" but later threw it in the bin (where it was found by M. Night Shyamalan). In the Richalvarez Episode he Shouted "Cheap Joke!". In the Chris Muller News episode, he couldn't say anything, because he was tied up by Chris earlier. He apparently has a British accent. He made a cameo in the episode A Huge Payne of Stupid Mario Brothers working for the Mafia. He runs out at Max Payne with a gun saying "Max Payne Sucks!" Payne then holds a gun to his head with the Bum saying "My Life Sucks!" and Payne then shoots him in the head killing him. Despite this, he returns to Youtube News with his postition of saying everything sucks meaning his appearance in SMB is non canon to Youtube News (or its also possible that his appearances on Youtube News could had taken place before the events of A Huge Payne). He later cameos in the music video Mario's Princess is in Another Castle. He is played by Matt. Role In The Movie After Mario, Luigi, and Peach's arrest, Youtube News reports on the incident, though adds a lot of false details to make it more exciting such as Peach hitting the officers with a baseball bat. Chris also gives a false weather report, saying the weather will be 'a combination of the weather in a Tim Burton movie and a Michael Bay movie: Overly cloudy with a chance of random explosions'. Dane interviews the Police Officers who made the arrest. Julian then reports on Mario's release, thanks to Ash Ketchum who acted as their defense attorney, having finished Pokemon Platinum early and proceeding to play Ace Attorney for 100 hours. With this, he was able to covince the judge that not foul play had occured. Triva *At one time, green screen was used to make YouTube News be set in a more realistic studio. However, the original studio was eventually brought back, probably because of negative fan response, and in the 3DS episode (the first one with the original studio back) Richie said that they could no longer rent out the fancy studio because they ran out of money so they moved back to his dining room (In reality, he was just too lazy to turn on the green screen). *YouTube News briefly appeared in the RandumProd sketch Shtar Warsh. External Links *Youtube News Playlist Category:The Movie Category:Spin-Offs Category:Characters Category:Other Shows Category:YouTube News